The present disclosure applies to the field of the implantation of implants, for example medical implants, in particular to the field of the implantation of acupuncture needles, and more particularly to the field of the implantation of semi-permanent acupuncture needles. For example, the present disclosure applies to the implantation of needles configured for implantation in the auricle.
An acupuncture needle remains implanted only during the acupuncture session, then the acupuncture needle is removed at the end of the acupuncture session. On the contrary, a semi-permanent needle can remain implanted after the acupuncture session, and then be removed later on.
Semi-permanent needles or permanent needles can be implanted in the bodies of living beings, either humans or animals.
FR2335201A1 illustrates an implantation device for implanting a semi-permanent acupuncture needle. The implantation device comprises a pusher to allow the practitioner to generate a pushing force, a transmission member to transmit the pushing force to the semi-permanent acupuncture needle, as well as a guide to guide the acupuncture needle up to an outlet port placed against the epidermis of a patient.
The implantation device and the acupuncture needle are provided in a sterile state and configured for a single use. After having implanted the acupuncture needle, the practitioner recycles or discards the implantation device.
However, in order to implant several acupuncture needles, the practitioner must unpack several needles and then implant them, which induces a waste of time. In addition, these multiple unpackings of needles induce a breaking of the rhythm of the practitioner's gesture, which risks generating an inaccuracy during successive implantations.